Too Much Salt
by Shimjims
Summary: "I've been learning how to make fried rice for you! So you have to try it someday...!" / Inspired by Barnaby's  heartbreaking  pleas at the end of episode 24.


**Too Much Salt**

* * *

><p>AN: First Tiger & Bunny fanfiction. When I saw the latest episode I just couldn't RESIST.

Seriously, my tears were the equivalent of Niagra Falls.

* * *

><p>The media was well known for pouring salt into barely-licked wounds.<p>

"_Wild Tiger. A Hero Until the End."_

The newspaper crumpled in Barnaby's quivering hands as he sat by his lonesome at his kitchen table. The room was dimly lit, just bright enough to read. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. The headlines should have been full of Maverick's betrayal and his complete and utter defeat. They should have been full of stories of how Tiger and Bunnyí saved the day like they always had. Barnaby would have still gotten the limelight and Kotetsu would have childishly pouted and complained about not being appreciated. But then he would smile and pat Barnaby on the back and tell him about how genuinely happy he was for him. News stations would call them in for interviews and Kotetsu would say something embarrassing again, relying on Barnaby to cover up for him. They would have been heroes among heroes.

His family was handling funeral arrangements. The look on Kaede's face when she saw the lifeless body of her father was still etched into his conscious. At first, she denied it. She shook Kotetsu's body tirelessly, trying to wake him up from his eternal sleep. Then the tears started to fall and her hysterical shrieks echoed off the walls as Karina pulled her away and held her against her chest, trying to console her in any way possible, but tears of her own were mingling with the orphaned child.

In his hands, the newspaper had been reduced to nothing more than a tight ball. He let it fall from his hands and tumble across the floor. No matter how many times his friends tried to console him, he just couldn't grasp the concept. He didn't understand why he had to die. His fellow heroes had practically pushed him through his door, insisting he get some sleep and recover as much strength as possible. But every time he closed his eyes, Kotetsu's last moments played over and over again like a broken VCR tape. That hauntingly peaceful face of his forbade him from closing his eyes more than a minute.

"_live been learning how to make fried rice," Barnaby sobbed, tears running down his cheeks, "So you cant die! You have to try it!"_

A plate of less-than-impressive fried rice sat untouched in front of him. It was dry and little burnt clumps were scattered throughout. Before Maverick interfered, he was starting to get better at cooking. However, after his partner left, he kept messing up. His lip began to tremble as he lifted the fork to his lips. He wished he could have told the old man how cool he looked. It was all Kotetsu ever really wanted to hear. It wasn't fair that he died without being able to hear about it. But the way he jumped up from that injury and pinned the android back, sacrificing himself to save the lives of his friends and his beloved daughter.

It was definitely cool.I

Barnaby wrapped is lips around the fork and chewed his mouthful halfheartedly. It took all his willpower not to spit it out and dump it in the trash. But he hadn't eaten much and his stomach's need for satiation was stronger than his repulsion. That, and the mere concept of the meal made him feel like his partner was there with him. It was the only thing Kotetsu could make and he was damned proud of it. The first time Barnaby ever tasted it, the old man was overjoyed. At the time, Barnaby scoffed at the simple joy. Huge drops of tears fell into the plate and were greedily sucked up by the dry bits of rice.

"It's still not as good as yours was, old man…" he sniffled to himself. "It's too salty."

The dim memory of his partner sat across from him, holding back his gag reflex and giving a childish thumb up.

"_It tastes great, Bunny! You did just fine."_

* * *

><p>I don't know if I'll ever write more fanfictions for Tiger &amp; Bunny.<p>

I LOVE THE SHOW. But I just get so nervous fff. It took me forever to ease my way into One Piece as it is.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy. And if Kotetsu doesn't wake up next week, I am going to hit a small child with a kitten._  
><em>


End file.
